


Love Letter

by execution_empress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execution_empress/pseuds/execution_empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quote from a video game starts something (smutty) between two master assassins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> What started off as a fun drabble just to get Clint to repeat [Sniper Wolf](http://iasant.tumblr.com/post/47561670730#notes)'s line and become a way for Natasha to start adding in cheesy movie/game quotes during her missions turned into smut fic. Something for fun I hope you all enjoy. ♥

She knows men like him are easy to take down. Overconfident. Arrogant. The smirk on his lips just pisses her off. She’s glad to fight him. She’s glad to fire a gun while he uses something old and antique. Even if he’s fast as he draws the string back and releases, she’s faster as she ducks and misses. When she’s close enough to fight him hand-to-hand, he still draws the string back and points the arrow at her chest.

“I’m going to send you a love letter, my dear,” he tells her, his voice like hard diamonds and silk. It’s strong and smooth and confident. It irritates her. “Do you know what that is? It’s an arrow from my bow to your heart.” Oh yeah, that really pisses her off. 

There’s more cheesy dialogue and a standard fight scene. Then he does something stupid like keeping her alive and convincing her to join S.H.I.E.L.D. A part of her still isn’t sure how he ever talked her into it, but there’s something bigger that knows better. There’s something bigger that was stretching, reaching, yearning. Something that could look past his sunglasses and see a fucked up man, fucked up like herself, and think that maybe he could help her find a new life.

And he does. It takes time, month after month after month of training and missions to be exact, until it’s a year and she’s made his partner. It takes another month for them to become friends. One more month later and tension fills the air. Everyone can see it but them and it only leads to awkwardness and frustration. They tip-toe between friends and lovers, between professional and unprofessional, until one day they trip into lovers and stay fallen. From there, they stay stoic and professional until they’re alone. That’s when they can truly be themselves.

One day, Clint takes her to his apartment to play video games. With a case of beer and a box of pizza, he’s ready to show her one of his favorite series. He brings out his Metal Gear Solid 3-pack, explains to her about the game and dynamics, and starts to play. She watches, finding what to do incredibly simple, and asks to try. He gladly lets her play, finding it fun to watch her.

“See? Isn’t it fun?” he asks.

She nods. “Not bad. It’s kinda nice to control someone else in our line of work. Whoever did this knows his stuff.”

“Kojima’s amazing and you can’t tell me otherwise.” 

When she gets to Sniper Wolf intercepting Solid Snake’s codec, she stops. She hears the woman tell Snake a familiar line, about a love letter and a bullet, and looks over at Clint. She raises an eyebrow, but he laughs and shrugs his shoulder.

“What? Come on, it’s fun to repeat movie lines while working.”

“This is a video game.”

“Technically, it’s from Blue Velvet, but video games count too!” He laughs and she shakes her head.

“You’re such a dork,” she tells him. He is, he’s her dork, with his dorky grin and the way his eyes light up like a child’s. The arrogance and confidence she once saw, she realized long ago, were a facade when it came to him. He’s as silly and serious as the video games he plays.

“It’s true!” he says. “C’mon, try it. Just repeat what Sniper Wolf said.” Up for the challenge, Natasha pauses the game and scoots towards him. She grins, exposing her teeth, and Clint suddenly feels like he’s about to be gobbled up. 

“I’m going to send you a love letter, my dear,” she repeats, her voice like a river, cooling and soothing to him. With her accent purring behind each syllable, it sounds even more erotic. “Do you know what that is? It’s a bullet from my gun to your heart.” Oh yeah, that really excites him.

She leans in closer, her lips curled up in a devious smirk, her eyes twinkling with mischief, and presses her soft, strong body against him. Her thigh rubs against his crotch and he lets out a soft groan. She knows what she’s doing to him and she finds she likes that power. With her lips against his ear, her husky voice murmurs, “You’re right. It is fun.”

His hand reaches up to cup her cheek while he holds her and she’s just as quick. Her hands steady themselves on his shoulders and their lips meet in a passionate, searing kiss. She moves against him, shifting her body so she can straddle him, and rakes her nails down his chest. As he lets out a small hiss of pleasure, she takes the chance to kiss down his jawline, his neck, and down to the crook. Where neck and shoulder meet, where his pulse point is, that’s where she kisses again and again, then sucks on the spot.

“Fuck!” Leaning his head back, Clint’s hips buck up against her. Eager for friction as much as he is, she rolls her hips down and grinds. He groans again, control slipping little by little, as she bites down on his neck. The way he groans, his voice so deep and rough, sends a shiver down her spine. “Tasha- oh fuck!”

Natasha knows what she’s doing and she loves it, just as much as he does. She loves how he whimpers when she pulls back, even if it’s to take off his shirt and pants. She loves how he watches her, his eyes glued as she takes off her top, her bra, how he licks his lips when she shimmies out of her pants and panties. He looks at her like she’s a goddess, like he can’t believe she’s real, and she loves it. 

As soon as she sits in his lap, pressing her wet sex against him, they both moan. His fingers trail down her back, causing her to gasp, as he leans forward and swirls his tongue around her nipple. It doesn’t matter if it’s from his touch or his tongue, but he’s so tender and strong it makes her go wild. With a needy whine she rocks her hips back and forth, rubbing her clit against his cock, and resumes control again. She reaches down to hold onto his cock, then lowers herself onto him.

They both hiss and groan in bliss as she takes him in. His hands squeeze her hips while she digs her nails into his shoulder. She stays in place for a moment, just to hear him whine. “Tasha- fuck! Y-you tease-!”

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way,” she replies, groaning as she starts to ride him. As if trained, his hand moves to rub at her clit as she bounces up and down on him. 

His calloused fingers know how fast and where to rub on her sensitive nub. It’s not long before she’s squirming and crying out, her body trembling as she comes. She doesn’t stop though. She keeps rocking her hips, riding out the waves of pleasure as she kisses and bites at his neck. It’s only seconds later, as she gives him a hickey, that she has him crying out in pleasure as well. He bucks hard in her, filling her up, and she kisses tenderly up to his lips.

After their afternoon delight, their bodies covered in a fine sheen of sweat, the two lay on the couch. She traces shapes on his chest and swears she can hear him purr. Then again, he swears he can hear her purr as well.

“Didn’t know me quoting a video game could drive you wild,” she murmurs as she nuzzles his neck. He presses a kiss to the top of her head and chuckles.

“Told you it’s fun.” She rolls her eyes and will only admit to herself that maybe he’s right. So maybe there wasn’t anything wrong with repeating cheesy lines, be they from video games or movies. She knows that after this, she has to try it again.


End file.
